Keeping you with me
by Ix32cheer
Summary: Zhalia is with the blood spiral spying for the huntik foundation. Dante, Lok, Sophie, and Dan all are looking for Legendary Titans when she stumbles across their camp. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone Ixxy here! This is my first story so im sorry if its not that good but i'll try to update fast and I hope you like it please try not to flame this for now. Okay Lok say your line now :)

Lok:Do I have to?

Me:Don't make me get the belt

Lok:She dosn't own Huntik or any of the characters she owns nothing pplz~ Please dont hit me

_XXxXxXxXxXxXxDante's POVxXxXxXxXx_

"I understand Metz." I said while I was walking into the living room to find Lok and Sophie working on the holotoms "Don't worry we got this, Thanks Metz" I looked around the room and sighed thinking how much easier this would be with Zhalia. "Okay team we have a mission" Sophie and Lok looked up while I got out my titans putting them into my bag. "Finally I've been waiting to do something around here!" Shouted Den when he walked into the room with Cherit. "Dante what's the mission?" Sophie looked at me smiling and running in and out of the room packing her bags. "We're going to find the legendary titan of the heavens Hilos" Lok suddenly jumped up and did a fist pump in the air "All right maybe we can find some more clues about my dad!" I wasn't really listening to him as I looked around for the journal Zhalia gave me before she left to spy on the blood spirals. So we have had some conversations on there but mainly regarding information to help Huntik. We haven't been able to see her without that stupid spiral mask on. "Dante lets go were already!" Lok shouted at me while the rest of the team was standing in the door. "Ok I'm coming guys lets go"

_-Zhalia's POV-_

I honestly think I've never been this bored in my life…I just have to wait for them to call on me to do work but all I get to do now is sit in my room looking at the stone ceiling. I looked around my room just seeing the gray stone walls and the blood spiral symbol on the front of them. How long am I going to be in here? I miss everyone even to admit it I miss little too. "Dante…" I said softly as I looked at the journal I had. How long has it been since I've seen them all? Lok, Sophie, Cherit, Dante, everyone at Huntik. I finally felt right there like I didn't need to hide anything but now it is so much different here I couldn't feel more out of place. "Zhalia you're needed on a mission come to the meeting room right now" Harrison yelled from out my door. "I'm coming!" Maybe this won't be too bad I thought as I put on my mask and headed out the door"

_Normal POV_

Dante landed the plane and the team was getting onto the beach. "It's getting dark we all should make camp" Sophie said setting down her bags and sighed "I was really hoping we could get here before dark to research." "Oh I highly doubt you would've been able to do anything Miss Caster will" They all looked up and saw Harrison and blood spiral members around him. "Seekers in your positions" Dante said looking around at the enemies. "35-4 that's not very fair" Lok announced holding onto his amulets. "Your exactly right Lok" Dante smirked "Not fair for them" (A/N Sorry not very good with fight scenes xD) Dante used stop-glue on four of the spiral men and called out caliban attacked two others. Sophie and Lok were having trouble until Lok called out the Will Blade and used it as a shield to protect them both and Sophie used shadow speed to take down the ones that were circling them. Den was having his own fight with his brother Harrison until he called a retreat and left with Harrison smirking. "Why did the retreat I was just getting started" Lok said looking confused and sat down. "I don't know but let's move a bit and set up camp" Dante stated picking up the bags and moved to the north side of the beach.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDante's POVxXxXxXxXxXx_

"I just don't get it why'd they leave so soon" Sophie sighed sitting down next to Lok. "Maybe they were scared of us we can be pretty kick-butt sometimes" Lok said and Sophie and him started laughing with Den. "Well we'll have to figure that out later anyway now let's eat to get our energy back in case they attack again" Everyone smiled happily and stated eating as soon I said that and I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me but I didn't want to say anything at least not yet so I kept quiet. "I'm hitting the hay someone wake me up if we get attacked" Lok climbing into his sleeping bag said. Sophie and Den were doing the same so I got into my sleeping bag and shut my eyes.

2 hours later

*Rustle rustle* Ugh what's that noise I thought when I looked around and saw everyone was still sleeping. *SNAP* I turned behind me and saw a branch fall off a tree and suddenly I heard a loud yell.

_-Zhalia's POV-_

Well things were going well so far. The whole spiral attack on the team was just a distraction so I could get on the beach and spy on them. Ha the blood spirals are seriously dumb not finding out I was a spy for the Huntik foundation. So currently I'm sitting in a tree….you'd think I would go and see them but it's been awhile and *sigh* I just don't know. Oh great now I'm talking to myself thanks freaking blood spiral for turning me into a freak. *snap* This branch really doesn't feel that stable now that I think about it…. *SNAPPP* "CRAP" *Bam* "oww that freaking hurt" I looked around and realized I was now on the ground and I'm pretty sure I broke something…..and I heard footsteps coming toward great what now I really didn't feel like fighting anyone shame. "Is someone there?" I held my breath when I heard that voice, no this wasn't how I wanted to talk to him. "I know you're here I heard the noises so come out before I make you" I could tell he was holding Caliban in his hand I so I did the most logic thing I could do I sat up and walked toward him my hands were shaking as I slowly put them up. "Hi Dante long time no see"

I hope you liked it im updating soon thanks so much for reading it! Plz review and tell me if i did okay thank you thank you thank you!3 I love you all33~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I have ch.2 up even though it hasn't even been a day yet I was bored and deiced to write so ha-ha fun I so have a life….Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review if you liked it or if you can give me any pointers or ideas thank you so much! Disclaimer Time HIT IT**

**Lok: Ix32cheer does not own any of the huntik characters because if she did then Zhalia and Dante would already be married and Lok and Sophie would have already made ou- WHAT THE OKAY SHE OWNS NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING! **

_XXxXxXxXxXxDante's POVxXxXxXxXxXxX_

I slowly put Caliban back into my pocket and tried to process what was happening. "Zhalia" I said slowly as I looked at her blinking my eyes. I haven't seen her in months and there she was standing right in front of me I wasn't very sure what to do. You'd think I would be keeping my cool and just being my normal self but let's face it I was trying my best not to drag her to camp and tell everyone. "What are you doing here?" I finally spit out a few words even though it probably came out really awkward. "I could ask you the same question you do know that the blood spirals occupy this island right?" she answered putting her hands on her hips and looking at me for a reply. "I know that but I'm talking about what are you doing in the tree Zhalia or were doing in the tree?" There now I'm not being so ridiculous trying to talk to her like I'm some idiot. "Well I am a spy what else would I be doing?" She replied smirking at me. "Everyone has missed you" I looked down when I said that because its true but I bet she could see right through me as if I'm saying I missed you. "I've missed you guys too" She smiled at me and sat down on a rock motioning me to do the same.

_-Zhalia's POV-_

God truly hates me. Why Dante why not Lok or Sophie! I can never stay calm around him he makes me feel so weird inside whenever I'm around him I just feel….strange okay! "Everyone has missed you" As soon as he said that my heart started racing not because they missed me but because he missed me to I wondered if he could tell that my face was flushing "I missed you guys too" I said that before I could stop myself I was happy and ugh! Damn his attractive looks and his great personality what's a girl like me supposed to do? So after he sat down next to me we started talking about what's been going on with everyone and it really felt like I was back in Venice with everyone. "Dante? Dante are you out here?" I heard Loks voice in the distance and sighed knowing that was my cue to leave. "You'd best not keep your team waiting" I looked back at him before I used thought-specter and disappeared into a nearby tree watching Lok run toward Dante.

_-Lok's POV-_

So there I was peacefully sleeping when suddenly I heard snoring…and no this was not your average snoring it was LOUD like I swear someone was chopping trees or house or other large products of wood! I turned over and saw it was none other than Dan….Yaaa no words for that I just sorta looked at him and saw Sophie was still sleeping wrapped up in her sleeping bag which I don't know how she was but trust me people she was! I wondered if Dante was still sleeping so I looked over and saw he wasn't there. I was about to yell at the others and tell them he was gone but I heard laughing in the distant? No who the heck would be laughing out here. So I started walking to the noise where I saw Dante and ran up to him he kinda looked dazed then he stared at me looking mad but happy? "Yo Dante everything okay?" I asked as he got up from the rock and started walking towards the camp site. "Everythings fine Lok you should go to sleep you look tired." He replied looking back and me and nodding assuring me he was fine. "I would but Dan won't shut up I have no idea how's Sophie is asleep!" I said sighing and crawling into my sleeping bag. Dante laughed and threw something at me "She came prepared and brought ear-plugs for everyone" I looked at the plugs and put them in my ears rolling over and finally getting some sleep.

**I'm sorry for such a sort chapter! The next one will be much longer don't worry but before I update again I would like at least review pretty please!~ Thankies so much for reading I love you guys! **

**Love,**

**Ixxy33 xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing I'm so glad you guys like it so far! I'll try to update everyday but were getting construction done on our house so were having to move places constantly. And since some of you asked I will put more Lok x Sophie in the next chapter!**

**Lok: Why am I the one always stuck having to do this?**

**Me: Because I gave you your own POV last chapter so be grateful child**

**Lok: I'm not a child! Anyway Ix32cheer doesn't own Huntik or any of the characters thank you.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxDante's POVxXxXxXxXx

"Dante"…"Dante" I opened my eyes and saw Zhalia's face who suddenly embraced me and smiled tears were in her eyes "I thought you were gone" …."DANTE WAKE THE HECK UP!" I flung myself upwards realizing that was just a dream and found Lok standing over my sleeping bag. "Lok you didn't need to yell at him he was obviously having a dream or something" Sophie said packing up her bag smiling at Lok and me "Well I couldn't help it everyone else was already up!" Lok replied walking over and helping Sophie pick thing up. "Well team lets head out and start looking for the Amulet" I said as we all started heading towards the mountains.

-4 hours of hiking later-

"Can we please take a break please!" Lok and Den both whined for the 4 time in the last 5 minutes. "There's a cave up there I don't see why not lets go" I said and sighed when we all sat down and I looked over the map. "Dante can I ask you a question" Lok asked when I looked up from the map "Yeah sure anything Lok" "What were you doing last night?" Lok questioned and Sophie's face caught up suddenly interested in our conversation while Dan was sitting outside. "Uh I thought I heard a noise so I went and investigated" Well at least that was partly true right? "Oh okay I thought you were talking to someone but then again who would you be talking to ha-ha crazy right" Lok laughed as he said that and went over to talk to Sophie and Dan.

-Zhalia's POV—

I was lying on the ground processing everything that had happened earlier and for some reason im pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot but I got to see Dante again I got to see Dante. Stupid Blood spirals stupid war stupid people stupid Dante for making me feel all girly stupid love. I'm on a mission for crying out loud and im crushing like a teenage girl! "Zhalia" Harrison said coming out from behind a bush looking at me. "What is it?" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now so him coming intruding in on me was not exactly on my agenda. "I think we need to talk Ms. Moon" Harrison said getting a little creepy looking. "Uhh Harrison is everything okay?" I looked at him backing away slowly when his eyes started glowing and suddenly something really heavy hit my head and I heard Harrison yell before everything went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxDante's POVxXxXxXx

Well I can tell you we have gotten no progress done nothing zip noda. "Dante are you sure there's nothing on the map Metz gave you that could help us" Sophie said for the tenth time while I was trying to keep my patience under control "Yes Sophie there is nothing here that is helping me find the entrance to tunnel." I sighed and heard Lok come running in "DANTE SOPHIE! I just saw some blood spirals going underground" Lok looked at us excitedly and grabbed his bag leading us to the place "Everyone hide there are some coming this way" Sophie said as well all ducked down into a bush. "Harrison I'm very disappointed in you I told you that you only should use your powers when we're practicing now look what you did" We heard a voice exclaim as we all started walking towards the noise and saw a girl passed out on the ground and Harrison with an older blood spiral "I'm so sorry Master I couldn't control it" Dan's eyes got wide when he saw his brother and Lok had to restrain him from going after him. "Owww" I looked over at the passed out girl and saw she started moving and tried to get up but quickly fell back down. "I'm so sorry can you move does it hurt?" Harrison said as he knelt down by her and she assured him she was fine and started limping when she got up but they didn't notice until she fell on her knees and groaned. "Young one you are injured we must get you to the clinic" The older blood spiral helped her up and she leaned on Harrison when they started walking to the entrance "Yes Master forgive me" I recognized her voice and it was Zhalia and I couldn't help but wonder what the heck happen to her? "It is not your fault there is no need to punish anyone with Harrisons new power I'm surprised he didn't kill you" He answered as they got to a giant enclosure and he put his foot on a rock and a cave appeared as he went through it. "Stay here and guard use a healing spell till I get back I will be back soon but no one should be coming through" And with that it was just Zhalia and Harrison guarding the entrance which shouldn't be too hard to get in. "Uh Zhalia all I can use is everfight and I think you need a lot more than that" Harrison said looking guiltily and sighing sitting down "Don't worry EverHeal" As soon as Zhalia said that she started glowing and stood up normally "Whoa when did you learn that" He questioned as he stared at her "It's a healing spell you can only use on yourself and that's confidential information" She said smiling and she sat down on a rock.

-Zhalias POV-

Well after I was brutally attacked by Harrison and some new power hes been working on we were left to guard the entrance when I saw Dante and the others coming in the clearing so I opended my journal and put : I'll create a diversion get into the tunnel left rock hit it twice . "Harrison did you hear that?" I really didn't know what to do so I just thought of the quickest thing I could…I was going to knock him out "Hear what" He looked to the side and as soon as he did that "Dark Sleep" I said and he was out like a light "Well Zhalia that was an interesting way to distract him" I heard Sophie say as she came out of the bush with everyone else "Are you kidding me that was so cool!" Lok exclaimed when he came out with Dan and Dante. "Come on guys when need to start moving" Dante said and smiled at me as we all followed him into the cave "Glad to have you back Zhaal"

**Sorry for the late update and I know this is kinda a slow chapter but soon lots of Zhante will be coming up so thanks so much for reading! Like I said I have been having construction done on my house and ive been having to stay at a stupid hotel with no internet! But thank you so much for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Chapters in one day yay! Anyway I hope you like it theres not that much going on really but I think you'll like this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing I love you guys so much and im so glad you like it! **

**Me:Lok couldn't be here today so I don't own huntik if I did I would be rich and not writing stories on here!**

_xXxXxXxXxXDante's POVxXxXxXx_

I didn't know what to think at first I mean how were we supposed to get in the cave without Zhalia blowing her cover? Well I was doubtful at first until I saw my journal glow and looked in it so I told the team to wait for a distraction from her. "Dark Sleep" We all looked over and saw Zhalia knocked Harrison out and tied him to a tree. So after everyone was in the cave we were all walking before we heard Zhalia say "Thought Specter" and made us invisible to the blood spirals walking towards us. "Do you know any place where we could hide" Lok asked her looking around the cave "There's intersections coming up in the caves and a there's a small hole that you crawl through into a secret room no one uses it so you can hide there" She answered "Wait how do you know this" Sophie said holding onto Lok's arm doing her best not to trip in her high heels that she insisted on wearing today. Zhalia didn't reply she just kinda smiled slyly and kept walking "Okay were here hurry up I can only hold up this power for so long" She said as we all crawled into the very cramped space which revealed a beautiful room with teal and gold tiles covering the rooms and symbols all over the columns that were holding up the roof "Whoa" Sophie, Lok, and Dan and said in harmony staring at the room and walked over the little spring that was in the corner to get a drink. "Zhaal how did you find this place" I asked amazed "Oh well Metz told me to investigate everything so I found this room one day and I thought you guys could use it as a hideout" Zhalia replied "I have to go Harrisons going to wake up soon but I'll be back later tonight" She said to use and with that Zhalia left.

_-Zhalia's POV-_

So after I untied Harrison and made up a story to explain to him everything was fine..Okay so maybe he was a little suspious and I had to erase his memory but it's fine now. It took longer than I thought so I deiced since it was dark to go back to Dante and the others to see what everyone was up to. "And that's why I don't wear a hat anymore" I heard Lok say to them which they were all sitting around a campfire and started laughing. I didn't know what exactly to say to them I mean I haven't seen them in forever so I was kind of debating on what to do so I just kind of leaned against the wall biting my lower lip it's a really bad habit I have when I'm thinking or nervous. "Hey everything okay" Dante said behind me which caused me to jump a little bit "Yeah I'm fine just didn't want to interrupt Lok's stories" I answered regaining my balance and couldn't help but look at him and smile "Well that's very nice of you but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came over and talked with them" He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder and instantly I realized just how close we were our faces were inches apart and my god was he getting closer I couldn't help but lean in to I missed him so much and last time Lok barged in on us and "AHHHHH" Sophie screamed and we backed away from each-other quickly and ran over to Sophie "What's wrong" Dante asked I think his cheeks were a bit pink but then again I'm pretty sure my face was red there he goes making me feel like a teenager again. "There was a huge spider!" Sophie said holding her legs to her chest and she kept franticly looking around "Don't worry Sophie I got it!" Lok told her and came over to her hugging her and laughed a bit "A spider…you screamed because of a spider" I said looking a little bit annoyed at her but then again who wouldn't be "It was HUGE Zhalia you don't understand it was HUGE" Sophie emphasized the word huge by adding hand motions which couldn't help but make her look like a total dork "Soph its gone now don't worry I got rid of it for you" Lok said smiling at her poor kid he tries so hard to get noticed by her but she's too dense or she's too caught up in trying to be Dante's favorite. "Yea anyway princess I hate to break it to you there are going to be spiders , bugs, snakes, and other lovely animals here so I suggest you don't scream every time you see one" I said rolling my eyes and couldn't help but think if she screamed every time I was going to personally kill her. "Excuse me! You could be a little more respectful Im head of the Casterwills now and im not some little kid!" Sophie answered standing up and glaring at me. I was about to teach little miss know it all a lesson till Dante and Lok started laughing. "Whats so funny" We both said at the same time looking at them. "Zhalia just got here and you guys are already arguing like old times" Lok stated chuckling "I mean seriously aren't I right Dante" Lok was still laughing and Sophie looked like she was going to erupt "Sophie it seems they think we should get along" I said looking at her and she seemed to get it "Oh well I think we should be more of a team them" She smiled and we both started walking towards Lok while Dante and Dan started backing away "Yes I think we should" And with that Lok stopped laughing and he started running but Sophie and I got to him first.

**Okay I know guys short chapter and nothings really happening but there in the base right and Dante and Zhalia almost kissed! Yeaa almost please don't shoot me. Anyway please review if you liked it thanks so much love you guys!**


End file.
